parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Nekojin part 19 - The Sun Sets
(Ray runs to Mariah.) Ray/Eric: You're the one! Salima/Vanessa: (in the Drizelda's voice) No, Ray! Get away from her! (Salima suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like Drizelda) Ray/Eric: It-it was you all the time! Mariah/Ariel: Oh, Ray, I-I wanted to tell you. (Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Salima stops them.) Salima/Vanessa: (in Drizelda's voice) Ray, no! (Mariah moans in pain as she slips out of Ray's arms.) Ray: Mariah? What's wrong? (At that instant to answer Ray's question, Mariah's legs have turned back into her same pink mer-tail with clear, Sakura-pink fins. However, she is still wearing the same traditional Chinese light pink sleeveless top with dark pink trimming.) Mariah: Ray... Salima/Vanessa: (in the Drizelda's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On the word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as the Drizelda on the floor and snatches up Mariah, making her shriek and claw in her captor's grip.) Drizelda/Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Mariah and the Drizelda plunge into the deep, dark, depths of the sea.) Ray/Eric: No! Mariah! (under the sea, Mariah's traditional Chinese top has turned back into her same light pink shell bra.) Drizelda/Ursula: Poor little nekojin! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! Pharaoh Atem/Triton: Drizelda, stop! Basil of Baker Street/Sebastian: Humph! Drizelda/Ursula: Why, Atem! (chuckles) How are you? Pharaoh Atem/Triton: Let her go! Drizelda/Ursula: Not a chance, Atem! She's mine now! We made a deal. Mariah/Ariel: (as Sleet and Dingo are holding her arms with their strong grip) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Pharaoh Atem glowers at the wicked witch and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from the power of his Millenium puzzle, but to no avail.) Drizelda/Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Mariah) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great mighty Pharaoh is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better.... (On the surface, Ray Kon is rowing away from the ship.) Ron Burgundy/Grimsby: Raymond! What are you doing? Ray/Eric: Mr. Burgundy, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to Pharaoh Atem and Drizelda.) Drizelda/Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (Atem sees that Mariah is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a Statue, so he signs the contract.) Drizelda/Ursula: Ha! It's done then. (Mariah is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Pharaoh Atem as Drizelda laughs.) Mariah/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (Ray is still rowing to Mariah.) (Pharaoh Atem becomes a statue, and all that's left of him are his Millenium puzzle and headdress. Basil/Sebastian: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! Mariah/Ariel: Daddy? Drizelda/Ursula: (picks up Pharaoh Atem's Millenium Puzzle and headdress) At last, it's mine! (cackles) Mariah/Ariel: (enraged, as pupils in her eyes shrink into slits and bares fangs) You! You monster! (She pins down at Drizelda but is stopped.) Drizelda/Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (Without warning, she shrieks as she is struck by a white Beyblade containing the bit-beast, Driger) (She looks up and sees Ray Kon glaring down at her, armed with his Beyblade launcher and a rip cord) Drizelda/Ursula: Why, you little fool! Mariah/Ariel: Ray! Ray, look out! Drizelda/Ursula: After him! (Ray races quickly with Dingo and Sleet about to attack him.) Basil/Sebastian: Come on! We've not a moment to lose! (He and Ducky swim up to Sleet and Dingo.) (Basil bites Sleet in the wrist, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Ducky pushes a boulder and drops it on Dingo's head, knocking him out) Drizelda/Ursula: (Holds up the Millenium Puzzle, concentrating on Ray) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! Mariah: No! (Mariah lunged up suddenly and yanked Drizelda's coal black hair, making her miss Ray and blast Sleet and Dingo. Sleet and Dingo scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) Drizelda/Ursula: (shocked, drops the Millenium puzzle) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Sleet and Dingo) My poor, little Poopsies! (Now, Drizelda is really angry! Mariah hurries towards the mortal realm while Drizelda begins to not only grow beneath the sea, but transform into a giant red fire-breathing dragon while Ducky and Basil look on in horror.) Category:Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts